


SOMBRA!

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: Basically, Hana is streaming and Sombra acts like a little shit.





	SOMBRA!

Hana was having a blast streaming and playing video games. She loved interacting with her fans while beating up noobs in games. When she's streaming or just playing video games, nothing can bother her!

Well... except her girlfriend. She took a quick glance at her girlfriend, Sombra, who was busy typing on the two keyboards that was connected to the many computers she had at her desk. Hana turned back to her stream to answer questions, while her game was searching for a game that she can join. 

When the game finally found a game for her to join, she noticed that her characters health was lower than it usually was and her cool downs are taking a longer time. She saw in the chat, that others were noticing it too. 

This wouldnt have bother her if it wasnt that every time her character took a step, it started dancing or doing any other emoji. The answer about what was happening was answered when she was about to switch characters until she noticed all of the characters names were changed to "BOOP". Knowing who the accomplice is, Hana turned around to come face to face with a laughing Sombra. 

"SOMBRA!" 

.....

For the next two weeks, Sombra found herself sleeping on the couch.


End file.
